


The Easiest Solution

by labyrinths_scribe



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinths_scribe/pseuds/labyrinths_scribe
Summary: Basically the gang decides that the easiest solution to drive the Pagans out is to deprive them of their virgin sacrifice, so everybody pairs up to do the deed. Sabrina, while hardly the most vulnerable among them, is without a partner - until someone volunteers.Caliban x Sabrina
Relationships: Caliban/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 380





	The Easiest Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much what it says on the tin. Not my finest, not beta'ed (so apologies for the typos). Tags are our friends.

Sabrina had returned to the house with her stomach in knots. As far as plans went, this was hardly the worst thing they had ever come up with. The Pagans couldn’t complete their ritual without a virgin, one of their Chosen ones, so the easiest solution was to just… not be virgins anymore. Easier said than done, for the rest of them. Sabrina had played it off, giving the vaguest possible answer for how she was going to handle it. ‘I’ll figure it out,’ She had said, winking at her best friends like she’d already had someone in mind. The fact that the Pygmalion spell had worked and restored Roz was a miracle in itself; she didn’t need to burden them with another problem.

But the problem didn’t resolve itself. Nick… wasn’t an option, not anymore. Not with what he had said to her. The house was blessedly empty, the rest of her family and coven having taken up residence at the Academy, save for Salem, who was patrolling the halls downstairs. She should be at the Academy too, but not unless she was going to seduce Melvin, there wasn’t any point in going.

“Were you planning to seduce a ghost?” Caliban’s voice startled her, her heart skipping several beats. He leaned against the door frame, yellow shirt riding up.

“Caliban!” She hissed, trying to catch her breath. “What are you doing here?”

“I was curious to see who my Queen might choose, who she might turn to in her hour of need,” He explained, eyes roaming her room with calculating curiosity. “And here I find no one.” There was a hint of disbelief in his voice, though no judgment.

Sabrina sat on the edge of her bed, shrugging half-heartedly. “It’s not really the… right time, or way, I’d hoped to experience this.”

“No,” Caliban conceded, agreeing. “Though that does not explain your want of a partner. I know that you are recently separated from your paramour, so you feel you cannot turn to him. But surely there are others in this place that would... lend assistance?” His face pinked slightly as he attempted to find a delicate way to phrase it.

Sabrina snorted. “Oh, I’m sure I could… but I’m finding it very difficult to trust anyone, right now, and even if this can’t be… what I’d hoped it would be, I will not sacrifice this part of it too.”

Caliban considered her for a moment, eyes tracing the sad smile at her mouth, to the delicate collarbones peaking from her sweater. Slowly, he moved from the frame of the door and sat beside her on the bed. “Earlier today I came to you with a proposal, and we came to an agreement, of sorts: Our union would be political in nature. In light of what you are now faced with, I wonder if you wouldn’t consider my other offer?”

Sabrina shifted on the bed, reconsidering his offer in light of the current circumstances. “I- I don’t know, Caliban. We’ve betrayed each other, and even though we’ve come to an agreement about ruling Hell I don’t know if…”

“If you can trust me,” Caliban finished, and licked his lips. “Sabrina, we are to be married. Even if our union should remain only for convenience, we will need to trust each other to be effective rulers. And perhaps this sounds mercenary, but let this be our first test of trust.” Caliban hesitated, eyes dutifully inspecting the ceiling. “I would be trusting you with, as well, Sabrina.”

Sabrina’s head snapped, looking at him in genuine surprise. “...really?” He certainly hadn’t seemed shy when he was proposing carnal relations earlier.

He chuckled, reaching his hand to grasp her own, entwining their fingers. “Really. You have already been responsible for many of my firsts, Sabrina, though that may seem strange to you. I was formed from the clay of the Pit itself, not born. I had no childhood, no experience in life. I was simply made, and imbued with knowledge from the cosmos. You were the first mortal girl I’d ever laid eyes on, the first person I’d ever offered advice to, the first person I had ever betrayed - or trusted,” He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, marveling at the softness of her skin..

“My faith in you and who you are is not a question for me. I know you, Sabrina. And for all the many other ‘firsts’ that belonged to you, I find it… unimaginable that this would be any different. If we are to begin building trust for the future, let it begin now.” 

And, in the creeping quiet of the night, under the rising moon, Sabrina felt… content. Mind made up, she scooted closer to him and laid a gentle hand on his cheek. He was warm to the touch, He turned his head toward her, tumultuous storm-colored eyes meeting her own, and dipped his head slowly for a kiss. He relished the feeling of the kiss, the symbolic act of devouring and being devoured by someone else, and demanded another, pressing his lips more firmly against her.

Sabrina met him readily, opening her mouth to breathe him in, and tangled her fingers in his hair. He turned more bodily towards her, arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. He grunted his quiet discontent at the awkward angle, but was unwilling to stop kissing her to correct it. She giggled, breaking the kiss herself, and pulled him down to lay beside her. He readily complied, chasing her lips with insistent sweetness, and rolled on top of her, eager to bring her as close as possible. 

Caliban settled between her thighs, hands roaming every curve and gentle plane of her body before one hand settled in her hair, and the other took hold of her thigh. Sabrina relished the weight on top of her, hips instinctively canting upwards as he settled, and let her fingers dip beneath the yellow t-shirt he wore, fingers dancing over the strong muscles in his back. Her exploration halted when she felt the rivets in his back, the scars from where he had taken the lashing for her.

“I would do it again, Sabrina, even if nothing changed,” He murmured into her throat, kissing his way down her jaw and collarbone. "You were worthy of saving." Sabrina shuddered, and dimly realized that her clothes had vanished as Caliban’s nimble fingers had tugged at the seams in annoyance before he banished them altogether. His mouth settled at her breast, licking and sucking the budded nipples, gently teasing them to hardness; Sabrina arched into him, hands grasping for purchase around his shoulders. Taking a page from his book, she didn’t bother asking before making his own clothes vanish. Unaware, she grumbled aloud about not being able to undress him.

He playfully nipped at the underside of her breast, using his tongue to soothe the mark when it immediately turned red. _“Next time,”_ he promised, and continued his descent. His lips met the apex of her thighs with joyous rapture, he hooked her leg over his shoulder and tugged her down until she lay where he wanted her. His tongue swept the inside of her golden mound, alternating in frequency and friction as Sabrina keened. Her fingers buried themselves in his curls, tugging at his scalp as she writhed in pleasure. His mouth was nothing short of worshipful, taking care to find the spots that made her cry out and revisit them over, and over, and over again.

Caliban lost himself in the act of bringing her pleasure, relishing the power he felt when she tugged at his scalp, lost to the pleasure herself. Experience he lacked, but knowledge he did not, for there was no better place to learn of lust and sex than Hell. He felt Sabrina begin to tense, and took one more luxurious lap at her sex before withdrawing; Sabrina yelped her disappointment, eyes shooting open to glare at the grinning demon between her thighs. He slid up to settle on top of her again, kissing her fiercely as his cock brushed the inside of her thighs.

Sabrina panted, alternating between peppering his mouth with kisses and nipping at his jaw. Her hand slid between them to grasp his cock; he shuddered, tensing suddenly on top of her. She experimented at first, sliding her hand languidly up and down, offering gentle tugs when his attention began to stray. Bearing down on her, Caliban pulled her hand from his cock and laced their fingers, pinning her hands above her head. He kissed her fiercely, breathing her in and refusing to release her; his hips canted down, rubbing his cock against her sensitive nub. She moaned, hips thrusting up to meet him, chasing the friction.

“Please, Caliban,” She breathed, tracing his lips with her tongue. “Please, it’s time. I can feel it.”

Caliban delighted in her desire and instead continued to tease her, grinding his hips down but not enough to give her what she wanted. He was struggling against his own pleasure, wanting to continue their decadent torment and draw it out. He never wanted to release her, to see her walk away from him again now that he’d seen her thus. 

Sabrina saw his eyes glaze over, lost in the lust and pleasure, and tried a different tactic. “Please, my King,” She whispered in his ear, pressing sweet kisses to his jaw. "You wouldn't leave your Queen wanting, would you?"

That did it. He chased her mouth ravenously, hand snaking down to guide his weeping cock to her entrance. He hesitated but for a moment before pushing in slowly, Sabrina’s back arching as she was stretched and filled. It was uncomfortable for a moment, a strange new sensation that she wasn’t used to, but it faded quickly, and was replaced by a searing heat instead. Caliban withdrew slowly and pushed back in, shuddering a breath as his cock was sheathed in silken warmth. He trembled above her as he set an erratic pace, Sabrina’s hips rising and falling to meet him. Caliban’s arm slid under her and pulled her up as he rocked back, settling her astride him. Sabrina re-seated herself on his cock, moaning as the new position helped his cock reach new depths. His free hand snaked between them to rub at the hardened pearl between her legs as she fucked his cock at a languorous pace; Sabrina’s pleasure spiked and continued to climb, her hips moving erratically and gaining speed as she chased the high. “S-so close,” She moaned, shuddering.

Caliban sat up, fucking upwards into her as she came, eyes rolling back in her head; she clung to his shoulders, still bouncing on his cock as his orgasm followed, cock swelling inside her. Caliban crushed her closer, arm snaked around her back, and kissed her, swallowing her cries.

Together, they slunk back onto the mattress, panting as they came down from their orgasms. Sabrina settled on top of him, feeling sated and boneless. Caliban reached for her hand and brought her fingers to his lips, gently kissing the tips. “Well, my Queen?” His voice was rough, almost hoarse. He smirked at her, blue eyes glittering in the moonlight, satisfaction and a touch of arrogance creeping into his tone

Sabrina considered his question. “I think…” She trailed off, hand snaking between them to grasp his softening cock. “I could do with another trust building exercise. Couldn’t you?” She returned his smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
